


Unravel

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suppose you should feel a little sheepish, really, one second she’s handing you a cup of tea to help you focus on your work, the next you’ve coaxed her onto your lap with your hand halfway up her skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to make it clear that they're in college and into their 20's RIP me

You love the way Nozomi unravels in your arms.

You suppose you should feel a little sheepish, really, one second she’s handing you a cup of tea to help you focus on your work, the next you’ve coaxed her onto your lap with your hand halfway up her skirt. She whimpers in your ear when you bite her neck, though, and it’s too late to stop.

All sex is bodily, but there’s something so earnest and full-hearted in the way she arches into you at the first touch, how she lets out a shuddering sigh as you slip the fabric to one side. Her fingers bunch in the front of your shirt, and she curls into you as your other hand runs up and down her spine.

You take her wetness and run it up and down her for a moment as she muffles a soft cry into your collar. You can feel her breath picking up, her chest shaking and starting to heave; it’s adorable, really.

One finger. There’s no resistance, and she doesn’t give any indication that she’s noticed except for a slight shudder even though you’re knuckle deep.

She looks up at you with petulant green eyes, face still half-hidden in your shirt.

“Why- why are you laughi-”

The moan she gives when you slip in a second finger makes you dig your nails into her back just a little more.

“Mmm. _Nnngh_. E- Eli-cchi--”

She’s more vocal, dissolving into nonsense as you start pushing into her; every breath becomes a whimper or moan to the time of your wrist, fists pulling you closer to her by your shirt.

“Ah- _ah-_ ” She’s shaking in your arms, high-pitched pleas pressed into your collar and you kiss her head, ear, and up and down her neck- she’s so beautiful, so wonderful, and by the third finger she’s arched into you now, uncurled and crying out towards the ceiling.

Erratic breaths turn to keening moans that you can feel in her chest as she pushes against you, pulls you to her by the shirt like you’re a lifeline-

“ _Aah!_ E-Eli-cchi!”

She’s close, but your wrist is getting a little cramped and her clumsy, shaky thrusts aren’t helping, endearing though they are. You hold her to you tightly around the hips and push once, deeply with your other hand, curling your fingers repeatedly instead.

“I love you,” you whisper in her ear, and that does the trick.

She tucks a yell into the fistful of your shirt, body rippling to a stop, tightening around you once, then twice, softer and shorter each time, shuddering as she slowly falls limp in your arms. This, this is your favourite part, as she unfurls, unspools into you, shaking breaths light against your neck, hands holding onto you feebly as you stroke her back.

“I love you too,” she sighs quietly, nuzzling you lightly, almost absently, and you’ve never seen anything so wonderful in your life.

 


	2. Queen Regnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my trash this was the best i could do lmao

You’ve never put much stock into renaissance paintings of blonde, pale angels, or in christianity in general- but when Eli looks back up at you after sliding your panties down, you can’t help but feel like you’re being visited by a higher power of some sort.

She sits on the bed, between your legs, posture straight, golden hair combed to one side, pale skin luminescent in the soft blue of the nightlight. And you lie there, exposed, at the mercy of your Queen Regnant- she looks down at you, blue eyes cold and intent, lips slightly, passively parted, surveying her realms. Her claims, her property, her subject, to see and do with as she pleases-

and with one touch, you surrender.

A chill trickles through you as she presses lightly, studying your face intently- holding you captive. Your hips shake, fumble into her and she gives them a cursory glance.

She’s teasing you now. You aren’t sure if it’s on purpose or out of mischief or if she’s simply taking her time- maybe the fact that it’s driving you mad doesn’t even hold that much significance to her. She’ll do as she pleases. You fold your arms over your chest and moan into your fist, flinching as she presses you firmly before stroking upwards again, away from what you’re desperate for.

“Please,” you try, you meant it as a request but it comes out as a breathy plea.

She cants her head to the side, nonchalantly, golden hair cascading over her face and shoulder from the slight movement.

“Please what?”

She’s toying with you now, she’s going to make you say it, you hide your face in a fistful of sheets and clench your eyes shut when she gives you another long stroke.

“ _Please,_ ” you try again, trying to hold yourself together between shuddering sighs, “ _Please, Elicchi_.”

Your keening prayers don’t fall on deaf ears, at least, and she probes lightly with her fingertips.

“This?”

You nod frantically, enough that you can swear the sheets warm from the friction. Eyes shut, hands clenched in the sheets, your entire being narrows down to the pads of her fingers swirling lightly before beginning to push, slowly, spreading you apart- she breaks past the initial threshold and you yell into your fist, not stopping even when there’s no air in your lungs and you’re just lying there in a silent scream, exposed, at her mercy, as she slowly, slowly, enters you.

“Hnngh. _Mnngh._ ” You imagine the sounds you’re making aren’t exactly attractive, but you can barely control the tremors that your breaths have become, much less anything else- goosebumps and sweat bead along your skin in a shiver, and she just stays there, in you. One finger? Two? You’re not sure, but she’s just there, filling you, making you wait, leaving you hanging.

Light fingertips dance up your navel before smoothing over your ribs, sidling up around your breast before she palms it gently, brushing a thumb over the tip.

“ _Ha-_ ” you flinch and accidentally move against her fingers in you, setting off a chain reaction. Shocks running up through your sternum, a small fire ignites along the back of your neck and skull.

A cold hand presses down on your navel, gently, firmly pinning you to the bed.

“Shh.”

You obediently bite into the sheets, finally opening your eyes a little bit- she’s radiant. Beautiful, as enigmatic as any goddess sitting in her Olympian throne, and you shut your eyes again for fear of being burnt.

She starts stroking you, and the flame shoots up through you and out of you as a muffled whimper- those don’t last long as your mouth falls open at a particularly harder stroke. You’re moaning, wanton, now, as she speeds up, wildfire pulsing with every stroke- you clap your hands over your mouth.

“ _Mm._ I’m-- _mm_ \- s- _hngh_ -sorry- _ah-_ ”

She pays you no mind, just continuing as she traces idle patterns into the hollows of your hips with her other hand. You keen and whimper and gasp into your shaking hands, wringing them into fists and then back, leaving bite marks on your knuckles as she plays you like a- like a guitar, a piano, anything-

She has perfect pianist hands, after all.

She holds you down by the crease of your thigh and pelvis as your hips buck in small shivers and barely held back flinches, and she adds-

_“Aah!”_

Third finger. Your hands fly from your mouth to clench in the sheets, nails digging into the mattress, and you have no control over the ardent yelling she’s pumping out of you. Your shaking thigh stings and shudders at her biting kiss.

“Elicchi- _ah! Eli-cchi-_ ”

Fire and ice, and lightning, all together from your navel to your spine and all the way up- she’s going deep, pushing all the breaths, keens, moans, and screams out from your chest with the ardour of sobbing- blue eyes never leaving you, and it becomes all too bodily and ethereal at once for you. She is Artemis initiating an acolyte, she is Athena taking communion with a follower, she is Freyja partaking of a maiden offering, and the one holding all of you in her hand.

She only falters and returns to you when the words inevitably fall from your lips.

“ _I love you_ ,” you keen, you cry, you sob. “ _Elicchi_ , I love you- _ah-_ ”

The silky fabric of her shirt glides over your torso, even silkier lips kissing up the side of your neck. You hands find anchor in the back of her shirt and hair almost immediately, clinging, pulling, begging- she slides her arm beneath you and holds you gently, lips finally finding yours as she pushes her pelvis against the back of her hand, and driving even deeper into you.

You break from the kiss and scream towards the ceiling- she finds you again. She always does, she always will, and she finally whispers, susurrous against your lips-

“I love you, Nozomi.”

(In hindsight, you’ll say it’s really the way she says your name that pushes you over the edge.)

You yell, sob into her lips as you shudder into her, spasming legs wrapping around her clumsily, trying to find purchase somewhere- you fall apart, shaking, unravelling desperately into her, and she kisses you ever so gently, sighing with every aftershock of yours.

Lightheadedness floods through you. She pulls away, leaving you suddenly cold and empty, wiping her hand and pulling the sheet over you both- she fits your limp body into hers like a puzzle piece.

“Was that okay?”

More than. You nod into the crook of her neck, and she kisses your hair, rubbing your back softly.

“I love you.”

You’re far from being able to put words together in your head, nevermind somehow articulating them- you let out a keening sigh and nuzzle closer to her, and she understands.

She always does. Your Elicchi.

_I love you so much._


End file.
